


A Loki'd Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2 Years Old, ITIS STUPID AND SHITTY AND I ACCEPT THIS OKAY, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something really shitty i wrote a few years back about loki ruining christmas for a bunch of OCs with names taken from BBC Sherlock, and some of my friends. i whipped it up while watching the avengers and reading xmas fanfics, so i blame that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loki'd Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's really shitty i was learning okay

Me, Harriet, Sally and Anderson watched horrified from the window in the door as a strange man with a green cape and a horned hat made his way to the makeshift stage at the front of the room. Teachers were surrounding the platform our classmates were sitting on, all our friends were pale-faced and scared, and every time a child got up to try and leave a teacher would grab them by the arm and throw them to the floor, not speaking at all, with their eyes glowing a bright, deep red. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself, so let’s go back to the beginning of The Day Loki Stole Christmas.

It was the last day of winter term, and our class were tiding up the classroom, sorting out lost property, and cleaning out the desk drawers. Sally was, as always, bossing Anderson around, while he scurried around trying to do everything she said.

“Move the trainers on the left, the school books on the right, the coats, hats, scarves and gloves in the centre, and the shoes can go under the table.”

“Yes Sally, sorry Sally, right away Sally!”

Harriet shook her head at Anderson and stole another one of my chess pieces. 

“Damnit Ben! Focus on the game!”

I shook my head and scowled at the nearly empty chessboard, Harriet had been teaching me chess but I’d been drifting off thinking about Anderson and Sally. Everyone knew Anderson adored her, except for Sally, who was clueless. It was nearly funny.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Mcdermott, who’d been slumped over his desk with coffee and a book, shoot straight up, his booking dropping closed. I frowned at the sight for a moment, before he spoke;

“if everyone could please drop what they’re doing and go to the sports hall please. Assembly in 5 minutes.”

Sally huffed and told Anderson to chuck the last of the books onto the table. Harriet started to pack up the chess board and pieces into to games cupboard. 

The class began to file out of the room, down the stairs and past the toilet. Sally yelled at Anderson.

“Oi! Wait for me, I gotta go to the toilet.”

Anderson meekly agreed and followed her down the other corridor. Me and Harriet went after them to make sure they didn't get “lost” and skive school.  
Again. 

We followed them to the toilet and waited outside with Anderson, chatting quietly. Of course, when Sally got out and saw us she yelled “what are they doing here?! “

Harriet grabbed her arm and said “making sure you don’t ditch the assembly and go home, princess”

Sally pouted.

“No fair! It’s not like it’s going to be important! The last half-hour of the last day, c’mon!”

Harriet stood firm. “no. Now come on you morons, we’ve all been gone for ten minutes already. One of the teachers will have noticed already.”

We ran down the last hallway and stopped by the doors to catch our breath. Anderson peered through the window and gasped. His arms suddenly start flailing like a mad thing.

“The floor’s moving, it’s sinking into the ground and all the teachers and kids are on it! What the heck?!” 

We all crowded around the window just in time to see the last of the teachers and kids sink down and disappear into the ground. 

“what’s happening Ben?! Why are the teachers doing this, and why was their eyes glowing?!”

Harriet asked me. I shrugged,

“I haven’t got a clue, but I bet the school have a basement or something, and there’s a stairwell over there, so we could try that. And whose eyes were glowing?”

“all the teachers! Glowing bright red!”

I grabbed Anderson and Sally’s arms and began to drag them over to the stairwell. “c’mon, let’s go and see what’s going on”

We marched down the stairs and came to another set of windowed doors. Peering through, we saw Loki (the strange green guy) walk up to the front of the room and speak.

And that’s about where you came in. Right about now.

Loki stood dead centre in front of the kids, “Now children, I need some help. I need some little mindless slaves to help me steal Christmas. And guess what? I’ve chosen you. Aren’t you lucky?”

Immediately, all our classmates began whinging and whining and moaning about how they loved Christmas and hated him and weren’t going to help him ever.

Loki raised an arm and all sound in the room stopped. The kid’s mouths were still moving, but no sound was coming out.

Once everyone’s mouths had stopped moving, Loki lowered his arm. 

“Now, as you can see I have magic, enough to control your teachers, and your voices. But for this task, I only need to hypnotise you. So if everyone could look at me”

Loki raised his other hand, which had a sceptre with a glowing blue ball of light it in, above his head, and blue light shot out to touch each kid’s head, making their eyes glow for a moment, until each child had been hit and Loki lowered his arm. 

“Now we’re all on the same page, shall we?”

He marched towards two large double doors and threw them open, with the children and teachers forming a crocodile behind him. 

I turned around and slid down the wall in shock. What was he going to do? Why had he come here and hypnotized people? And why was I being shaken? 

I snapped out of it to see Harriet shaking me. 

“C’mon Ben, we gotta get upstairs and figure this out so we can stop him. “

I grabbed Sally’s shoulder and dragged her with us to the stairs. “C’mon Sally, Anderson. We need to get this sorted so we can help everyone and save Christmas” Sally huffed but followed us anyway. We headed back up to the classroom, and started piecing together what we already knew, which was not much. We had no clue how to stop him, his plans, or how he was going to carry out his plan. We eventually decided on slingshotting them down outside the double doors after pelting them with snowballs to confuse them. We arranged ourselves along the window above the doors and in the doorway on each side, armed with snowballs, marbles, slingshots and a plan. 

Soon, Loki and our mates appeared in the school gateway, laden with presents, which they took inside and stacked up into piles of girl and boy. Loki lead them back outside to send them off again by themselves when we struck. We pelted Loki from top to toe in snow, and he sneezed and kneeled over, greeny-blue in the face and snot covering his mouth. 

A snowball of mine hit a younger girl from the 3rd year. She blinked a few times, looked around, grabbed a hand of snow and threw it at another girl. That girl woke from the hypnotizing too. I locked eyes with Harriet and we nodded, sending a hailstorm of snowballs towards the lines of kids and adults, watching as the spell was broken and they regained control over their bodies. Me and Harriet emerged and hi-fived each other, and ran over to Loki. 

“not so tough now are you, Mr I’m-So-Big-And-Scary! A bunch of kids beat you!”

Sally jeered as Loki sneezed repeatedly. 

“Alast, my plans have failed. Farewell younglings” 

And with that, Loki disappeared.

Me and Harriet exchanged a glance, ‘what do we do with the presents they nicked?’ but them a snowball hit her neck, and she ran off after the boy who’d thrown it. I grinned. They could wait.

THE END


End file.
